1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for managing customer information, a method for managing customer information, a system for managing customer information, and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium having a computer program recorded thereon, and more particularly, to an apparatus for managing customer information, a method for managing customer information, a system for managing customer information, and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium having a computer program recorded thereon for managing customers based on customer identification information acquired when the customers visit a store.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of mobile communication technology, wireless devices such as a cellular phone or a personal digital assistant (PDA) have rapidly increased and services which had been performed in the wired Internet have also been changed to wireless Internet based services.
As a wireless network is activated, various services using a lot of wireless networks are provided even in commercial and service fields. A method for managing a customer based on a network and mobile (M) commerce which is mobile electronic commerce is one example of wireless network based commerce services. The M-commerce means a financial transaction associated with various information, services, and goods, which is performed based on a mobile communication device and a communication network. The mobile electronic commerce is a primary service which makes a transaction to be interactively performed at any time and anywhere when customers and providers need the transaction. The M-commerce has attracted the attention as next-generation business and thereafter, a scale of a market based on the M-commerce will be expanded. In recent years, a lot of mobile shopping content providers provide various types of services in order to provide a convenient product search service to a user.
Various services based on the wireless network for the M-commerce and the commerce are provided to the user. The user can acquire information on an article or a service provided by an enterprise or a seller through a user terminal thereof. Further, it is possible to more easily manage the user (alternatively, customer) than ever before based on the wireless network service.